


My Angel

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, In the bunker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Cas would look good dressed like a stereotypical angel instead of wearing regular human clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

Dean’s eyes followed his angel as he shuffled around the bunker library. Cas reached for a high shelf, his long body stretching out under Dean’s borrowed clothes. Cas bent over to inspect the bottom row of books and Dean inspected his angel’s ass that was in the air, facing him.

“Cas.”

The angel stood up and turned his blue eyes to his hunter, “Dean.”

“You should wear angel clothes.” Dean said, his mind wandering to what Cas would look like in a short, white, toga-like dress.

“Angel clothes?” Cas asked, his eyes squinting in confusion. “I don’t understand. Angels dress the same as humans.”

Dean chuckled. “I meant the type of clothes that angels wear when in heaven.”

Cas blinked, still confused. “There are no clothes in heaven. Angels are celestial beings.”

Dean bit his lip, his eyes never wavering from Cas’s as an image of his angel strutting around naked danced before him.

“He meant like this.” Dean turned, he had forgotten his brother was in here too. Sam turned his laptop and Cas stepped closer to look at the images on the screen.

“I don’t understand why those are considered angel clothes. They look like bedsheets.” Cas said to Dean before turning his attention back to the bookshelves.

 _Maybe its because when people painted angels they thought they would look best in bedsheets._ Dean gulped as Cas bent back over. He knew for a fact that his angel looked best with Dean’s bedsheets draped over him. Although, he looked even better with nothing on.

***

“Have you seen Cas?” Dean asked, popping his head into Sam’s room.

“No.” Sam looked up from his book, “I know he left a few hours ago. He said he just needed to pick something up, and that it wouldn’t take long. Did you try the kitchen? He’s been trying a bunch of different foods lately.”

“Yeah, I’ll check the kitchen.” Dean wondered what Cas had needed to pick up. They had just gone shopping yesterday.

Before Dean could make it to the kitchen his phone went off. It was a text from Cas saying that he was in Dean’s room. Dean turned and quickly headed back to his room. When he opened his door he stopped with one foot in the door.

“Like this, Dean?” Cas asked. “I couldn’t find a harp though.”

Dean let his eyes drag up and down his angel, taking in the bare legs under a shortened toga. His eyes followed the curve of the fuzzy white wings hanging from the man’s back and the headband on his head that had a halo attached to it.

Cas squirmed under Dean’s gaze. He tugged at the hem of his clothes. “Did I get it wrong? Should I change?”

“Don’t you dare take that off, Angel.” Cas looked up, startled by Dean’s commanding voice.

“Dean?”

Dean stepped into the room and shut the door. He strode forward, closing the gap between him and Cas, and grabbed his angel roughly, smashing their lips together. Dean moaned into Cas’s mouth when he discovered Cas wasn’t wearing anything under the dress.

“Dean,” Cas whimpered as Dean snuck his hand under the dress and began massaging his ass. Cas gripped tightly to Dean’s jacket, pulling his hunter impossible close. He struggled to undo Dean’s pants and cursed into Dean’s ear as the other man worked his mouth on Cas’s neck.

Dean tsked, “Isn’t there like some commandment where angels aren’t supposed to cuss or something?”

“Shut the hell up, Dean, and take these damn clothes off me.”

“No way, Angel, those clothes are staying on.”

Cas did not see what Dean found so fascinating about him being in “angel clothes,” but his whining protests turned into wanton moan as Dean dragged his hands from Cas’s ass and palmed at his growing erection. Dean squeezed Cas’s dick and stepped back to pull his clothes off. Cas loved watching Dean get undressed. He never grew tired of the way Dean effortlessly let his jacket and over shirt fall away before yanking his shirt off. He loved the way Dean’s long fingers deftly undid his pants and pulled them down. And Cas especially loved when Dean was wearing nothing but his black boxers and his hard cock was pressed firmly against the inside of the fabric.

Before Dean could find his way back to his angel, his angel found him. Cas kissed Dean lightly, holding the hunter back from turning the kiss wild and erratic, he trailed gentle kisses down Dean’s chest and stomach stopping short of his boxers.

“Cas,” Dean moaned. Cas mouthed Dean’s erection through his boxers, loving the way it twitched and leaked against the fabric. With one swift move Cas yanked Dean’s pants down and wrapped his mouth around the awaiting cock.

Dean groaned at the sight of his angel down on his knees. He thanked God or whatever higher power there was that angels came with no gag reflex. Dean grabbed Cas’s hair and held him against him, rolling his hips back and forth. He raked his fingers through Cas’s hair, pushing the headband back. Cas pulled off Dean so fast that he mewled. He fucking mewled, Dean was appalled with himself, he was a big badass hunter, he did not mewl like a fucking sub.

“Don’t mess up my halo,” Cas said, glaring up at Dean.

Dean almost came right then and there. Cas looked like an avenging angel, ready to do God knows what. He whimpered at the sight despite his badass hunterness and Cas’s eyes softened and he kissed Dean’s thigh to the right of his cock.

Dean’s legs trembled as his angel moved his mouth back to his cock. He sucked the head, running his tongue over and over his slit. Dean ran his hands through Cas’s hair, careful not to mess up the halo this time.

“You’re look so hot in that outfit, Cas. All dressed up just for me.” Dean moaned as Cas kissed his way up and down Dean’s leaking shaft. The two of them had never explored role-play or wearing different outfits while having sex and Dean was starting to wonder why.

There was the sound of feathers and Dean’s stomach clenched and then dropped. When he opened his eyes he was staring at the ceiling and he was now lying flat on his back in his bed.

“Oh,” came Cas’s voice, a little disappointed, “You came.” Dean looked down to where Cas was kneeling between his legs. White cum was smeared on Cas’s cheek and hand.

Dean sat up and kissed his angel’s face, tasting his still hot cum in his mouth. “Guess that’s what happens when you teleport me three feet with an aching erection. Next time just drag me to the bed.” Dean said, letting himself fall back against the bed.

The sound of feathers made Dean tense just as the bed disappeared from under him, “But where’s the fun in that?” Cas asked as he viciously kissed Dean’s neck. They were in the library, sitting in one of the big comfy chairs. Cas was straddling Dean and he still had cum smeared on his face.

“Cas!” Dean half shouted, scanning the room to make sure his brother wasn’t anywhere around.

Cas’s grip on Dean tightened and suddenly the couch was replaced by the feeling of smooth upholstery. Dean could feel his dick getting hard as Cas rolled his hips against his and sucked at his collarbone. He tried to sit up to see where he was, but feathers wooshed and Dean was now leaning against the wall, his head swimming. He had just enough time to see the kitchen table and feel Cas’s hungry mouth on his chin before his stomach dropped again as Cas whisked them off to their dungeon.

“Cas, please stop. You’re going to kill me.” Dean moaned, the cool floor against this back.

Cas looked up at Dean, taking in the sick look on his hunter’s face. He leaned down and lightly pecked at Dean’s face. Dean moaned again, but this time in pleasure. Cas continued to kiss the hunter, each kiss slowly growing more passionate until Dean was up on his elbows, tongue swirling inside Cas.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Cas.” Dean muttered as Cas’s hands expertly rubbed Dean until he was achingly hard again. Cas wanted to point out that he wasn’t sure what Dean meant. He had no plans to have anything to do with Dean’s death, but one look at the way Dean’s head was thrown back and the way his mouth was hanging open made Cas hold his tongue. He loved to see Dean like this.

A heavy shiver coursed through Dean when Cas slowly slipped a lube slick finger in him. Some part of Dean’s mind wanted to know where on earth Cas had been storing lube, but a bigger part of his mind counts care less, not when Cas now had two fingers in him Cas scissored him opened and slowly pushed a third finger in.

Dean looked down at Cas, eyes glazed. His angel was slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Dean while lazily dragging his other hand up and down his own cock. Feeling Dean’s eyes Cas looked up and gave him a small smile. He let go of his dick and reached forward to stroke Dean’s erection. At the same time that he wrapped his hand around Dean, Cas’s other hand hit his prostate. Dean arched his back and his arms gave out. His back hit the cold concrete beneath him.

“Casss,” Dean hissed as Cas tried to recreate what had just happened. Dean covered his face with his hands, “Cas . . . I need you . . . I need you inside . . . inside me.”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas replied.

Dean wondered how Cas could sound so calm in a situation like this. When Dean looked back down he saw Cas had hiked his dress up around his waist leaving his very large, very hard dick exposed as it arched up. At any other time Dean probably would have found the fake wings and halo that Cas wore to be utterly ridiculous, but all that ran through Dean’s mind was that he had his own slice of heaven right here.

“You’re my angel.” the words slipped softly and sweetly from lips just as the tip of Cas’s cock brushed his entrance.

Cas’ stared at Dean, squinting before thrusting himself in all the way. Dean bit down on his lip to keep from shouting. “I’m your _fucking_ angel.” Cas said as he slowly pulled back before snapping his hips forward.

“A—a joke?” Dean asked, barely able to get the question out. It was hard for him to think let alone form complete questions, what with Cas filling him up so completely.

Cas rolled his hips, searching for Dean’s sweet spot while stroking the hunter’s cock. “Did I tell it right?”

Dean caught a glimpse of his angel’s questioning gaze before Cas found his prostate and stars blotted out Dean’s vision. “Perfect!” Dean nearly screamed. “It was . . . You are . . . joke . . . perfect.” Dean mumbled incoherently.

He felt a familiar fire ball up in his lower stomach and he reached out a hand. Cas grabbed his searching hands and Dean squeezed tight, “Cas, I’m gonna come!”

Cas replied by pumping Dean’s dick faster and speeding up his thrusts. Moments later cum shot from Dean’s penis, getting everywhere. As his orgasm washed over him he felt Cas speed his thrust up even more, his hips slapping against Dean at an impossible speed. Cas kept that up until his own climax came and he came buried deep in Dean.

Dean moaned in pleasure at the feel of his angel. Cas carefully slipped out of Dean and moved to sit on Dean’s stomach so that he was looking down at his hunter. Dean smiled lazily up at him. The shoulder of the toga-dress had slipped off Cas’s shoulder and his halo was gone. Even his wings had somehow slipped and were now hanging crookedly.

“You don’t look much like an angel anymore.” Dean commented.

“That’s alright, it was all for you anyways.” Cas said leaning down to kiss Dean’s neck.

“Would you do it again?” Dean asked, his hands on Cas’s arms.

Cas sat up and looked at Dean. Suddenly they weren’t talking about the outfit anymore. Cas had dived down from heaven to raise Dean from perdition and Dean’s only gift back was to help Cas lose his angelness. Cas bent down and caressed Dean’s mouth with his own. “I’d do it all over again. It will always be all for you, Dean. I am your angel.”

“My angel.” Dean repeated. He grabbed a hold of Cas’s face and dragged it back down for another kiss. “My _fucking_ angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought, i always loving hearing from readers! im also on tumblr as queenbree17 and i am sooo willing to take requests! thanks for reading


End file.
